


why'd you only call me when i'm high

by hopefulundertone



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefulundertone/pseuds/hopefulundertone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, what?" Alex stands over Jack, eyebrows scrunched confusedly, and Jack thinks it's possibly the cutest thing he's ever seen, and the bowl of weed he's clutching in his hand has absolutely nothing to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	why'd you only call me when i'm high

**Author's Note:**

> based on the song by arctic monkeys.

"Dude, what?" Alex stands over Jack, eyebrows scrunched confusedly, and Jack thinks it's possibly the cutest thing he's ever seen, and the bowl of weed he's clutching in his hand has absolutely nothing to do with it. "Alex, hey."  
"Uh, hey. Your, your mom let me in, she said you were studying down here. I didn't know you smoked?" He sounds kind of uncertain, but he did just stumble on his friend smoking up in his basement, so Jack'll give him that. "Yeah, now 'n then. Want to try?"  
"Um..." Alex still looks unsure, so Jack pulls him down uncoordinatedly, clumsily patting his knee. "You don't have to, we can just hang out."  
"It's not that, it's just... I've never...y'know, tried." Alex looks doubtful, sinking into the couch next to him. It's a comfortable couch. He isn't sure why he's only realising this now.  
Jack's reaching a comfortably lazy high, but he still has enough sense to wave his hand. "You don't have to, no pressure. Unless you want to, I guess." Alex shrugs and holds out a hand. "Try new things, right?"  
"They probably didn't have drugs in mind when they made that phrase."  
"Do you want me to get high off my tits or not?"  
"Alex Gaskarth, about to lose his weed virginity." Dodging the punch thrown his way, Jack passes him the bowl and watches as he attempts to take a hit. For a second, it seems like he's got it, but then his face turns bright red and he starts coughing violently, petering out into a wrecked groan. "Stop laughing at me." Jack's not- well, Jack is definitely laughing at him. "It was a good effort."  
"Guess the drug life just isn't for me." Alex shrugs and leans his head onto Jack's shoulder in a companionable way. It's at this point that Jack has a great idea. A wonderful, terrific idea that he may regret suggesting later, when he's not high.  
"Why don't I shotgun the smoke for you?" Alex makes a questioning noise, but Jack's already taking a long hit, making sure to fill his lungs before taking Alex's face between his hands and exhaling it softly into his mouth. He makes a sound of surprise, nearly jerking back, but holds it like a champ, and Jack can't help but be impressed when Alex exhales, matching grins on their faces. "Dude, that was fucking sweet."  
"I know, right?"  
It carries on this way for a while, Jack alternating his own hits with shotgunning Alex's, until they're both comfortably high, which is probably why Jack thinks it's another great idea to just lean forward after shotgunning the smoke and press his lips to Alex's for a second before drawing back and letting him exhale.  
"Dude, what?" His voice is a lot more mellow now, but still bemused, and Jack loves it, so he does it again. After a second, Alex starts to kiss back, but he draws away before it can go any further. "Wait, but like, are you legit about this? I mean, if you're not legit about this, then like. Tell me. We need to, like, talk it out." Jack's already nodding. "Legit as fuck, but let's talk later, when we're not high as balls, maybe." He leans in to kiss the rueful grin off Alex's face, and smiles back.  
They make out for a while, still taking occasional hits, but the bowl is mostly ashes now, so Jack puts it down, careful not to spill it, and leans back, opening his arms. "C'mere, I'm tired." Alex wiggles on the couch, half-flopping his way into Jack's arms, but they get there eventually. "How was your first time? What was it like losing your weed virginity?"  
"Please don't call it that."  
"But it's totally your weed virginity!" Jack's grip around Alex's torso prevents him from hitting Jack, so he thumps his head back onto his shoulder and groans. "It was spectacular."  
"Glad to be of service." He kisses the top of Alex's head, rewarded with a tired smile. "Can we sleep now? Weed is exhausting." Alex draws out the last word, turning it into a whine.  
Jack can't quite remember how he falls asleep, but his last impression is of a hazy, warm feeling of having someone else in his arms, cuddling back against him.


End file.
